


20. Thigh Highs

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Stockings, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Bloodhound really appreciates Mirage in thigh highs.For anxioushufflepuff.





	20. Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoldisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/gifts).



Elliott had developed somewhat of a mild obsession with thigh highs. At first, he thought that was limited to just seeing them on others, though all it took was a discount coupon thrown his way to pick up a pair.

And thus he was standing in front of the bedroom mirror several hours later patting himself on the back for being such a genius.

The silk and lace were soft against his skin. He trailed his fingers over the fabric, then upwards, towards his hips, teasing the edge of his briefs. Eh, they didn’t quite match, but he didn;t have enough set aside for matching panties, maybe next time.

He wondered, briefly, if he would be able to pull off heels. He hadn’t worn any since he’d stolen his mom’s as a kid, but surely it couldn’t be  _ that _ hard to try them now, right?

Elliott didn’t hear the bedroom door open, not because he was too busy marvelling at himself in the mirror, and didn’t even realise another person had entered the room until an arm curled around his waist, the other hand spreading over his chest.

“What’s all this, my beloved?” Bloodhound’s voice was soft in his ear, pressed flush against his back. They didn’t sound disgusted, nor judgemental, merely… curious, maybe even a little excited. Their gear was discarded, left in just their undershirt and pants. They probably only got home a few minutes ago and had dumped everything with the intention of coming straight up for a cuddle.

Elliott couldn’t meet their gaze in the mirror, heat rising across his cheeks. His knees went weak, but Bloodhound wouldn’t let him fall even if they did give out.

“I didn’t think you’d be home so early.” His laugh was flimsy, awkward. “Awh man, okay. They’re pretty, okay? I… I like ‘em ‘cause they’re soft a-and ‘cause they make me feel pretty, ya know?”

Bloodhound nodded, fingers daring to travel further down, slipping to the waistband of his briefs. “Well, you are certainly pretty, Elliott,” they chuckled. “Yes, absolutely...”

They groped his crotch gracelessly through the fabric, watching in awe as his hips jerked forwards with a broken whimper.

“Shit, babe-”

“You’re beautiful.”

“God, you’re gonna kill me-”

“Are these the only pair you own?” Bloodhound asked, tilting their head to one side as their free hand played with the silk.

“Huh? What?” Elliott blinked once, twice, catching his breath. “Yeah, yeah they are.”

“It’s a shame,” Bloodhound said, pressing soft kisses along his neck.

Elliott squirmed. “Hey, that tickles-”

“I would love to buy you more.”

“Oh God, Houndie, you’re gonna kill meeee!”

They nuzzled into his shoulder, nibbling and sucking, never once letting up the pressure against his cock. It didn’t take much to have him rock-hard and leaking through his briefs, moaning shamelessly and leaning forward to support himself against the mirror. His breaths came out in loud pants and fogged the glass.

“Fuck, Houndie-”

“They’re so beautiful, my dearest,” they murmured, “though they’d look even better wrapped around my head.”

Elliott scoffed. “God that’s so cheesy.”

“Please?”

“Fuck, yeah, shit- please.”

Bloodhound led him to the bed, pushing him down on his back. They perched between his legs, kissing his stomach. Elliott squirmed at the sensation.

“I apologise,” they said, though they totally didn’t mean it.

Bloodhound took their time, kissing up his thighs, smoothing a hand over the silk, gaze drifting back to Elliott’s as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was only when his hips were twitching and tears were threatening to break free that they divulged him. They kissed his cock through his briefs, dragging their tongue over the fabric with a little groan.

“Fuck-!”

He hooked his legs around their head, whimpering as they pulled his briefs down just far enough to wrap their lips around his cock. They teased the slit, swirling around the head for a minute before sinking further down. Elliott slammed a fist into the sheets, throwing his head back as they worked.

“God, you- Hound, I love you, fuck, I love you so much-”

They doubled their efforts, even as they drooled around him and one hand was still fussing with the gentle silk of his stockings. His hips began to stutter, so close already. They wanted to tease him for being quite so desperate, but their mouth was rather preoccupied.

“W-Wait, not yet, I can- mmh, fuck, babe-” His fingers curled through their hair, unsure whether to push them away or drag them closer until they were choking on his cock. “God, Houndie, please- I-I can’t, I’m gonna-”

They took as much of him as they could, letting him fuck up into their mouth as he moaned and whined. It didn’t take much longer for him to cum, shoving them down on his cock as he came down their throat. Bloodhound moaned gratefully, swallowing what they could and only pulling off when their lungs screamed for air.

“Holy… Holy shit,” Elliott panted as they flopped down beside him and wiped their mouth with the back of their hand.

“Was that alright, my dearest?” they asked innocently, nuzzling into his side.

Elliott stared at them, then gave a breathless chuckle, stretching out his legs like a cat. “If it’ll… ah, get that kinda treatment, guess I should wear these more often, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are gonna end up being shorter than 1k just because otherwise i will dwell on them for far too long ;-;
> 
> beta'd by JaydenDSin <3
> 
> This is prompt 20 for my [Kink Prompt Template.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)


End file.
